Fearless
by NeonNavy
Summary: Just a short story about Eclare, fluffy and short, makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. Kat/Rane this story was made by Kat
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I decided that I wanted to make a ****really short story that made you feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I don't own Degrassi... I wish, but Much-music does... well I think it does.**

**Kat**

**...**

"Clare! Hey, wait up!" Eli called back from the entrance of Degrassi.

Clare stopped right away, Eli ran up to her.

"So you'd rather be talking to me than eating your lunch?" Clare said.

"Yes, of course" Eli announced

"Well that's nice" Clare said sarcastically.

Clare wanted to kiss Eli right now but was scared that Principal Simpson would catch them. Instead she tried to take her mind off of it.

"So what subject do you have after lunch?" Clare asked.

"Well I was thinking of skipping it and spending some time with my girlfriend" Eli said.

"Aww... Eli! I would love to... shit! I have a bio quiz after lunch I can't I'm sorry Eli." Eli frowned.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"I need to get to class, are you still going to skip?" Clare wondered.

"Well, I'm going to have to settle for this then" Eli tilted Clare's face up and kissed her in-front of everyone.

Clare pulled away. "Eli, stop. What if we get caught?"

"I'd rather kiss you in-front of everyone and get caught and be suspended, then stop kissing you and go to class" Eli confessed.

"Well in that case, where are we going for our date?" Clare Said. Making Eli confused

"I thought you had a Bio test?" Eli asked

"It can wait, I'd rather spend time with you" Clare said.

"Where are we going to go, Clare-Bear?" Eli asked.

"It's a surprise, just follow me" Clare kissed Eli on the lips and left school property.

As Clare and Eli were walking away, KC looked through the window in the bio lab, Jealousy spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare led Eli to The dot, it was empty except for two seniors who had spares. They sat down at a table beside the window where they could see any person or car that passed The dot, a slightly older male server took they're orders.

"So Clare-bear are you nervous for your driving test this weekend?" Eli asked his mouth full of apple pie.

"eww.. Eli close your mouth when you chew and wait to talk. And yes, I am super nervous, but I'll have my Eli cheering me on the whole time." Clare said as she was about to sip her strawberry milkshake.

"your Eli? Last time I check I still belonged to my parents." Eli said sarcastically. Clare slapped him on the arm.

"It's an expression, Geez Eli." Clare said, slightly acting fake- angry.

"I know, can I try a bit on your soup?" Eli asked Clare, batting his eyelashes in attempt to make a puppy dog face.

"Okay, as long as I get a bite of your pie." Clare asked, making a deal with Eli.

"sure" Eli said as he reached for Clare's spoon, she moved it away from his reach.

"No, Eli you can't use my spoon. Did you hear about Holly J? It could be spreading around." Clare said, suddenly cautious.

"Oh Clare-Bear your always so cautious. What she has isn't contagious, now let me use your spoon please." Eli said, Clare handed over the spoon and Eli filled the spoon with Vegetable Minestrone.

"That's good, here try my pie" he gave Clare his fork she quickly took a bite not caring about germs anymore, when she and Eli kissed they spread much more germs than this.

"Mmm... that's amazing! Oh crap, look at the time class will be ending soon. Eli I can't miss science, I already have a 86% average in it!" Clare said suddenly alarmed. The server came with the bill and Eli placed three 5$ bills on the table, he quickly grabbed his and Clare's bag and they left The dot.

"Hurry, Eli!" Clare said, breaking into a full blown sprint. She turned the corner and Eli suddenly heard a high pitched scream. Eli quickly ran to Clare's aid.

He turned the corner and saw K.C and Clare on the ground. K.C stood up and helped Clare up too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clare and Eli asked in unison.

"I followed you guys, but I see I must have missed whatever occasion you two were having," K.C said, tightening his grip on Clare.

"Ow... K.C that hurts.." Clare said, her face scrunching in pain.

"Let go of her." Eli said, his tone aggressive and demanding.

"No." K.C replied coldly, Eli punched K.C in the face, K.C let go of Clare as he cradled his already bleeding nose.

"Clare stay there" Eli said as he positioned Clare on the other side of the corner.

"What is your problem?" Eli asked K.C.

"I still like Clare okay?" K.C stood there still holding his nose.

"You better back- off because Clare is with me, not you." Eli said sternly to K.C just before he turned around and walked across the street with Clare, never breaking his gaze with K.C.

As the couple turned the block, Eli stopped Clare.

"Did he hurt you?" Eli asked Clare who had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know" Clare said as she loosened her grip on her wrist, it was bright red and swollen. Eli gasped.

"That son of a bitch. Here take this," Eli dove his hand into the snow and brought up a fresh handful of white snow. Handing it to Clare she placed it on her wrist.

Clare hissed, the snow was cold against the throbbing pain of her wrist.

"come on let's get back to school" Eli said as he held Clare's other hand.

They got into the parking lot of Degrassi High.

"Eli I can't bring snow into the school." Clare said, stopping in her tracks.

"okay drop the snow, I have a better idea" Eli said as he brought her swollen wrist up to his soft lips, he placed a line of kisses starting from the outside of her wrist until he reached where the swelling had stopped.

"does it feel better now?" Eli asked.

"Yes, much better." Clare said.

Eli pulled Clare close he put his hands on either side of her face.

"Clare, if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do... you're to precious to me, if I lost you like I lost Julia, it would be the end of the world." Eli said sincerely, he crushed his lips against Clare's, Eli's tongue touched Clare's bottom lip, asking for access. Clare slowly parted her lips, Eli's tongue filled Clare's mouth.

Eli pulled away and engulfed Clare in a tight embrace, feeling Clare so close to his body made him feel like everything in the world didn't matter. Clare could hear Eli's heartbeat, it was soothing. They broke apart, too soon for Clare, she could've stayed that way forever.

During science class the only thing Clare could focus on was Eli's beautiful features. The only thing Eli could thing about during French was Clare's adorable laugh.

The rest of the day, the only thing Clare and Eli could think about was each other.

/k/k/k

Soo?

How was it?

This isn't the last chapter though, it gets better

Kat


End file.
